


Escape the Night (Undertale Version)

by ZuruDude



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Other, Sacrifice, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuruDude/pseuds/ZuruDude
Summary: An A.U. I created for fun! (Frisk and Chara is genderless in this and every character is at least older than 18)Ahem...Nine guests visit a home in the World War II era for a fun, happy dinner party: Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Sans, Asgore, Asriel, Chara, and hosting the party: Frisk. They come to the home not suspecting it to actually be haunted by spirits of previous owners of the mansion. Now they all have to solve puzzles, avoid dangers, and escape the night.(Warning! This book includes the death of your favourite characters, uncensored curse words and more. So....yeah.........)Plus don't judge if your favourite character dies early in the series, it's just part of the plot...Also the writing and meaning of the story will get better and better so don't judge immediately on Ch.1.





	Escape the Night (Undertale Version)

There is an strange evil that was lurking inside a house... And Frisk was trapped inside the dangers of it. Even worse, they were stuck in time. They were unknowing of the evil though. They thought it was a normal house that they were given ownership to... But something wouldn't let them sleep until others were invited to side with them...

- **-Escape the Night U.T. Version--**  
_Frisk writing:_  
**"To my friends,**  
**You have been invited to a dinner party in a mansion of wealth and entertainment, I have recieved this home from a relative who I never met..."**

"Telegram for the Dreemurr family." said a mysterious person handing a letter to Chara, the adopted family member of the family. They answered with, "Am I being accused of murder again?"

_Sans reading:_  
**"There will be drinks, activities and everything to your heart's content, however the estate only exists in the 1940s: the World War II era..."**

Mettaton as he read this part was in disbelief, "1940s? What?! How the hell is that possible?!".

_Alphys reading:_  
**"In order to attend the grounds, you must dress up of clothes that came that came from that era.** **Luckily, a package was delivered to all of you suppling you all with clothes that match the era's fashion line."**

"Oooh! Fabulous!" said Mettaton all dressed up.

_Papyrus reading_  
**"Remember, if you are carrying anything from the modern world, the house will not be present..."**  
"Can I bring my scarf though...?"

 

_Frisk writing again:_

 

**I have included unique roles for all of you shown on the back of the letter. Please note that any of your powers will not work once you're at the house. I have sent three different types of transportation that can time travel you to the house, and then just like magic... The place will appear.**

 

**Have fun,**  
**Frisk.** ❤  
-Meanwhile-  
"HEY, SANS!!" said Papyrus yelling across their house, luckily Sans heard him and responded, "yeah, bro? sup?".  
"ARE YOU READY FOR THE PARTY?!" Papyrus said excitedly jumping up and down. "yep! can't wait to meet up with everyone again!" said Sans actually sincerely happy. "I JUST HAVE ONE ABOUT IT..." Papyrus said looking confused. "okay and what's that?" said Sans. "WHAT DOES MY ROLE MEAN?" Papyrus said showing Sans his role on the back of the letter. "what's so wrong abo- holy shi-"

 

\-------------------------------------------------------  
Then everyone came to house in different types of transportation, Alphys, Undyne, Toriel, Asgore, Asriel, and Chara all took a red van, Sans and Papyrus took a police car, and Mettaton...by roller skates... after that everyone began getting out their specified method of transportation and began introducing themselves.

 

Sans: my name is sans, and they call me the detective!

 

Alphys: I'm Alphys and I am The Super Spy!

 

Mettaton: Hello, darlings! Cheer for as The Troublemaker makes his debut!

 

Undyne: The party doesn't start until The Disco Dancer gets here!

 

Papyrus: WORRY NOT, HUMANS! AS I, PAPYRUS THE GREAT HUSTLER IS HERE!

 

Asgore: My name is Asgore and my character is The Hippie.

 

Toriel: My name is Toriel and I'm known as The Heiress!

 

Chara: I'm Chara and I am The Daredevil.... literary...

 

Asriel: The name's Asriel and my role is The Reporter!

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

"This is such an awesome place!" said Alphys as everyone was looking at how beautifully designed the house was. Everyone was chattering in the foyer and then Frisk appeared and said,

 

"What do you guys think?"

 

As everyone cheered. "You all look lovely in your 1940 attires!" Frisk said, "I actually got this house from one of my relatives I was with before I was orphaned.". Mettaton jokingly said, "My relatives give me nothing!". "There is a bunch of activities and events we'll play and who will be hosting is the butler who came with the house, Kira!" said Frisk as the butler bowed welcomely.

  
( Bold Italics means someone is speaking in the Confessionals)  
**_Asgore: It's so nice to see that Frisk already has someone helping them!_**

"So, anyways. Let's all just acquainted and have some drinks!" said Frisk.

The party begins with everyone playing some casino games, talking, hanging out, having some drinks, playing bullseye, etc.

**_Alphys: I h-have never been to parties like this, so l-like...yeah... T-this is like my first one..._ **

 

_**Papyrus: THIS HOUSE MAKES EVEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SURPRISED THAT THE HUMAN LIVES HERE.** _

 

"Everyone! Dinner is served!" said Frisk as they rang the bell. They all sat down for dinner, talked, listened to Mettaton's weird stories of his fans, and so on.

 

_**Frisk: I wanted the party to be even more fun with giving everyone their own nickname to be known as, and I think Mettaton's role really fits him, especially with all the stories and jokes he's making.** _

 

However, Papyrus and Sans were pulled away by the butler to have a little note by her. "WHY ARE WE BEING PULLED AWAY FROM THE PARTY?" Papyrus asked. "yeah... what's going on?" Sans asked as well. "You guys have to leave, it's not safe here." said the butler. "What? Why?" Papyrus said as he lowered his tone not to alert anyone. "Frisk doesn't know what the house is actually hiding." the butler whispered to both of them.

 

**Sans: wait... so why would frisk invite us to this house in the 1940s, i mean the house isn't present in the current timeline...so...**

 

"The house is set to burn down tonight and it will kill anyone who doesn't get out in time." warned the butler.

 

_**Papyrus: AS SOON AS I HEARD THAT... I was starting to panic...** _

 

_**Sans: if the house is set to burn down tonight then didn't kira burn down along with it? then why is she helping us though...?** _

 

"Go back and warn your friends but not now, only when the mood is right." said Kira as she sent both of the skelebros back to see that everyone is chatting on the couch in the living room. "maybe now isn't the right time to tell them yet..." Sans whispered to Papyrus as he nodded in agreement. "Oh hey, guys! Where have you two been?" said Frisk leaning next to the door to the backyard. "OH, WE WERE JUST USING THE BATHROOM." said Papyrus trying not to expose the secret.

 

_**Frisk: I think I might be over-exaggerating but I think those two might've been told something they weren't supposed to hear... it feels like an evasion of privacy...** _

 

"Hm-hm... yeah, are you sure about that cuz' I-HMPH!!"

 

They didn't even finish their sentence as the door beside Frisk opened and whatever came out of the door snatched Frisk in the darkness. "Frisk!!" everyone yelled as Frisk was pulled away from everyone's view.

 

**_Chara: All of sudden, Frisk starts screaming and the door shuts and they just disappeared!_ **

 

"Does anyone know what happened?!" said Toriel surprised at what she just saw. Everyone was trying to process what went on until Asriel found a note on the floor that the unknown person dropped before the door closed. "Hey guys, look at this!" called Asriel as everyone went over to him looking at what he found.

 

**"If you are reading this, then you all might not be gullible as I thought. Anyways, you all are trapped in the mansion, and the only way to escape the mansion requires you all to compete in challenges that will inevitably costs a soul's life. You must find 8 artifacts to cure the evil of the house and save the lost souls of the previous owners of the mansion, if you are not able to find all 8 artifact before the sun rises you will all be stuck in the 1940s forever and will all slowly wilt away here. If you think I'm lying about you being trapped, see for yourself."**

 

"Wait a minute, punks. I'm gonna go check out what it's saying." said Undyne as she ran to the foyer and to her horror... "The door is gone!" she screamed as she alerted everyone. "Wait, what?!" said everyone as they were all frozen in shock as their own way out was gone.

  
_**Mettaton: Oh my goodness! How the hell are we supposed to get out of this place if we're all gonna die at sun rise?!**_

_**Papyrus: WE CAN'T DIE IN THIS HOUSE! I WON'T BE ABLE TO COOK MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI EVER AGAIN!** _

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just a small introduction for the series to get it started, yes I know the real Escape the Night doesn't do that but... Meh...


End file.
